To meet a demand for radio data traffic that is on an increasing trend since commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been conducted. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system. To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of the radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive MIMO, full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies have been discussed. Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and received interference cancellation have been developed. In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) that are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) that are an advanced access technology, and so on have been developed.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human-centric communication network in which information is generated and consumed by humans to the Internet of Things (IoT) network in which distributed components such as things exchange and process information. Internet of Everything (IoE) technology in which big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, or the like is combined with the IoT technology also is emerging. In order to implement the IoT, technology elements such as the sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required, thus, recent, research into the sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), and Machine Type Communication (MTC) technologies for connection between things has been conducted. In the IoT environment, it is possible to provide an intelligent Internet technology (IT) that is capable of collecting and analyzing data generated from connected things to create new values for human life. The IoT may be applied to various fields such as smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliance, and advanced medical service through existing information technology (IT) and fusion and convergence between various industries.
Thus there are various attempts to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, the sensor network, Machine to Machine (M2M), and Machine Type Communication (MTC) technologies are implemented by means of 5G communication technologies such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antenna. The application of the above-described cloud RAN as a big data processing technology is an example of convergence between the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
A wireless communication system has been developed as a broadband wireless communication system providing a high-speed and high-quality packet data service like communication standards such as, for example, high speed packet access (HSPA) of 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP), long term evolution (LTE) or evolved universal terrestrial radio access (E-UTRA), LTE-Advanced or E-UTRA Evolution (LTE-A), high rate packet data (HRPD) of 3GPP2, ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and 802.16e of institute of electrical and electronics engineers (IEEE). The LTE-A which is an advanced system of the LTE includes additional functions such as a carrier aggregation (CA) technology, a higher order multiple input multiple output (higher order MIMO) technology, and the like, in addition to the existing LTE function. In describing the present disclosure, unless indicated otherwise, the LTE-A and the LTE are mixedly used.
The LTE and LTE-A system, as a representative example of the broadband wireless communication system, uses an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme in a downlink (DL), and a single carrier frequency division multiple access scheme in an uplink (UL). The uplink means a wireless link through which a terminal (user equipment (UE) or mobile state (MS)) transmits data or a control signal to a base station (BS) (or eNodeB), and the downlink means a wireless link through which a base station transmits data or a control signal to a terminal. The multiple access scheme as described above is generally allocated and operated so that time-frequency resources for carrying data or control information for each user do not overlap with each other, that is orthogonality is implemented, thereby classifying data or control information of each user.